bloodisminefandomcom-20200215-history
Facechat
Facechat is a blood-is-mine subchannel on the official Blood-is-mine Discord server. Here, users are allowed to do collaborative behind-the-scenes scenes with the characters, including filling in time gaps, unofficial story expansions, dialogues from downtime, and generally just expand the lore in unofficial (and often amusing) ways. Although the users generally attempt to be friendly the Lore of the main comic, occasional divergences happen, especially due to the fact that as Blood is Mine official canon continues to update, sometimes it's uncompatible to the unofficial Lore that has built up with the Facechat; although the community is generally fairly good about bringing it back moderately in line (or conveniently ignoring inconsistancies). In this, in addition to their normal roles, many of the characters of Blood-is-mine have more expanded or more defined roles in many regards. Characters Jane/Mine/Blondie - Lovable protagonist, innocent but NOT VERY NOT NAIVE nurse, occasionally worshipped deity, likes to occasionally play 'the shipping game'. Fuse - Computer guy, the butt of a lot of jokes, all around nerd (videogames, hacking, anime, etc.) Also has shojo eyes behind the visor. Salad Fuse - Fuse from an alternate timeline. He turned himself into a level Salad. May have also been the biblical God at one point while timetravelling and a bit too high on his own level. Ghost girls - notorious for always walking in at the wrong moment of an adult conversation. Grizwald: 4th wall mechanic Caius: Gay Momma bear that is obsessed with Metal, also can communicate simply by standing around and wearing shades, enjoys classic comedy routines. However, may be a closet nerd, also a fan of my little ponies. Tradesmen: General traders, and 3-stooges-like Nyuk-nyuks, but still have lots of information (often information you didn't want to know and regret learning.) Michelle: Gun nut, likes to eat cigarette-like candies (she's rehabbing from an addiction. However, the candies smoke because she licks them so fast the friction makes the sugar burn.) Black Kitty: Is also a salesman. Nil: Primary villain, mostly comical relief due to the fact he always wants to do nothing. Carpenter: Kind of a wannabe villian. Has a hard time staying villianous, despite his constant efforts. Minijane: May be a destroyer god trapped in a cute little body. The Ghost girls can take her over with no resistance, which terrifies her (unlike everything else.) The Money and Tax God: Never seen, only reference. Is a reason that money is not an option anywhere besides Earth: He demands a steep tax on all financial transactions, but does not recognize Earth currency as 'legitimate' currency due to it's fiat nature. Willard the rat: Like the Blackkitty, also good at trading. Although where black kitty is more "Khajit sells wares", Willard has more of a black-market drug-dealer attitude about him. British Guardsman: Only shows up for teatime. Relationships Finch and Caius are in a steady relationship. Caius is the bottom. Mine and Michelle are in a steady 'young love' kind of relationship. Michelle is also a part time Secretary for the Tradesmen. They are generally impressed by her work, despite her having no clue what she's doing. Fuse and Lydia vary between friends with benefits, and Fuse being treated like a sexual object by Lydia. Liz just likes to mess with people's heads. Nil and Carpenter are an "oddcouple' of sorts. They're off and on 'just roomates' vs romantic interests with eachother. Their relationship is fraught with constant misunderstandings. Caius is teaching Edison the love of metal. Willard alternates between trusting and being terrified of Finch (with good reason) Active Timeline Teatime Everyone gets around and chats casually at teatime. And 'Everyone' is quite broad. The great Gestalt Crisis This lasted for weeks. After Grizwald had a series of spectacular fails with the fourth wall, an in-facechat-canon way was introduced for writers to 'be themselves' without breaking the fourth wall: The gestalts. A bunch of simulated brains were used by corporations for market research and eventually mothballed but left running for legal reasons. This was a relic from the 21st century, and were kept in a simulated world of their time. Fuse hacked into them while experimenting with the alien computer, and accidentally gave them access to hologram projectors. They viewed the real world as a webcomic, and their own simulated world as the real world, generally. This cascaded out of control as many in facechat loved the chance for self-insertion and flooded the facechat. Eventually, mods stepped in and set a time limit on when gestalts were allowed, and in Facechat lore, Grizwald set a timer on the connection so it wouldn't be too obnoxious of a setup. Subsequently, despite the one-day time allowance, gestalts have rarely been used since then (possibly because people generally forget it's allowed Saturday.) Finch's SexEd An 8 to 12.5+ hour long lecture (depending on the target audiance). Part of the humour of the lecture is it's always written G-audiance friendly about R+ rated topics. Another portion is that there's a 2-4.5 hour lead up time of explaining relationships, social interactions, how the body works, and on sexualities before diving into the 'dirty stuff' that all the adults WANT to hear, but Finch insists they sit through the first part to ensure they're handling things responsibly. The 'dirty part', however, is hinted at to cover a broad range of NSFW topics, including an ending 2 hours on speculative theory involving unique powers and abilities. Referenced Timeline Some things mentioned in Facechat happened in the distant past, but aren't talked about. The Linux Wars The Linux wars come from a time when Microsoft and Apple were failing due to the rising popularity of LInux. They began by merging into Apple-Microsoft and creating even more corportized computers. When they continued to lose market share, they changed their name to Applesoft and it is implied try to force the purchase of their product via hunter-killer drones. This resulted in the Linux Wars, where apparantly Linux finally came out as the dominant OS, and Applesoft switched to being a cement-mixing company. The Lego War Possibly the most brutal war of the past. Humans were only tangentially involved and possibly the cause. Many planets were destroyed. The Lego movie was "meant' to be a documentary about it, but the directors on earth, when paid by the Tradesmen to make the movie, went completely in an unexpected direction with it. Biblical Times These are a result of Salad Fuse being so high on his self-produced level, and with his perfect-control of both fire and time mutant powers, he went through time high and just 'messed around'. This resulted in the majority of the bible being created documenting his misunderstood antics. Second Reformation The Vatican was destroyed. Little information on this. Only one that seems bummed by this is lil Red who wanted to see the architecture. Spanish-Moon Aztec war of 20XX Barcelona was half destroyed. Historical Artificats Sometimes, Facechat talks about the results of history without explaining the specifics of when. Hammers Hammers are mostly digitally monitored now, and charge per swing. They're rarely used for building things, and are more often used as weapons. Advertised Textbooks In the lower teirs especially, textbooks are subsidized by corporations who insist on adding advertising to the books. One example is changing the name of the Pythagorean theorem to the KFC algorithm. Ad sponsored Wikipedia The first time Wikipedia had to resort to ads, it went all downhill from there. Adblock Adblock is punishable by murder - a death sentence outsourced to gangs and similar organizations.